


My Happing Ending

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: My take on how season 5 will end.  Warnings: may include spoilers.  I don't know I haven't read any yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

So what do we do? We've been through almost everything together. Gay bashings, homophobic politicans, jail, musicians...This should be my happy ending. Brian finally admitting in his own way that he loves me. But why can't I be happy? These four walls around me, this place, this loft is where I'd always imagined myself being. Praying to God that one day i'd really, I mean REALLY live here. Now I am, but I don't feel that high I thought I would. Saying goodbye to L.A. was so hard. Being there in that place I felt for the first time that I belonged somewhere. That I wasn't just the blonde kid who the stud of Liberty Ave couldn't shake or the kid who got bashed in the head and didn't die. That I was Justin Taylor, conceptual artist, period. How can I tell that to Brian? His life is here and I left mine in Hollywood.

"Hey!" His greeting pulls me from my thoughts. 

I try to smile at him. "Hey yourself." 

Setting his brief case down, he joins me on the sofa. I know he can tell right away that somethings not right with me. "Spill." He demands. 

I have no idea how or where to start. "I..." Clearing my throat, I try again. "Brian, you know I love you. I have from the first day we met." 

I can tell he's getting slightly concerned. Though he'd never admit it. "But..." 

"I don't know. I really love you. I just...can't be here." I reply not knowing what else to say. 

He swallows. "What do you mean?" 

Taking a breath I try again. "I...after RAGE the movie died, I was offered a job by the head of the studio. I would be assistant conceptual artist with the studio." 

I watch him slowly process what I just told him. "Well...there's nothing more to say is there?" 

The world feels like it's crumbling around me. Brian is closing up right here, right now. 

"Brian please, just tell me what you're thinking. What you're feeling." I beg. 

"Nothing. It's a great opportunity. When would you leave?" He shoots back. Calm and cool in his Kinney'esqe way. 

I bow my head defeated. "Couple of weeks." 

Nodding he replies. "Better start packing then. You have a lot of fucking shit." 


	2. My Happing Ending

The ride to the airport was silent. I really thought Brian would get my mom or someone to drive me. But he did. As he pulls up to the curb I realize that this is it. Ever since I met him five years ago my life has never been the same. He's been my rock, my protector, my life and now it's ending.

"Well..." I began as he puts the 'vette into park. 

He just nods. 

I don't know what to say. "I love you. I always have, always will." 

Nodding again he watches as I start to pull the car door handle. 

"Goodbye Brian." I say. I can't bear to bring myself to use the term 'later.' 

A few moments of silence go by as I start to get out of the car. 

"Wait, Justin..." He startles me a bit. 

Getting back into the car I wait to hear him out. 

He stares at his hands for a minute. "You know me. You know that I don't do a lot of things like normal people." He pauses for a second. "Debbie once told me that I loved you. I didn't believe her because I thought I was incapable of love. But I've come to realize that maybe she was right. That maybe that feeling I get just from seeing you, that unsettling feeling I get every time you go away, that need to just watch you and make sure you're okay, that feeling of completeness I have when I'm with you is love." I'm holding my breath now. Not quite believing my ears. "So I'm only going to say this once. I love you. You somehow have gotten in under the wire. I'm proud of you and all your accomplishments. So even though this may be the last time I see you, just know that you've made me better." 

The tears are freely falling from my eyes as I pull him into a hug. Sitting back I smile. "Well I'll be damned. Brian Kinney has finally grown up." 

He returns the smile. "Now it's your turn. When you're done I'll be here." 

I smile again and we kiss for a second. "Later." He says softly. 

"Later." I reply. 

That was that. My happy ending with a bittersweet twist. 


End file.
